Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a power supply apparatus that wirelessly supplies power.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a power supply system including a power supply apparatus that wirelessly supplies power without being connected to an electronic apparatus via a connector, and the electronic apparatus that receives the power wirelessly supplied from the power supply apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-39283 discusses this kind of power supply system, in which an electronic apparatus charges a battery thereof with use of power supplied from a power supply apparatus.
However, no disclosure has been made about how communication is performed between the power supply apparatus and the electronic apparatus, and the power supply apparatus controls the wireless power supply with use of a result of the communication with the electronic apparatus in this kind of power supply system. Therefore, no consideration has been given to at what timing the power supply apparatus should start authentication for realizing the communication with the electronic apparatus, whereby the power supply apparatus has been unable to appropriately control the timing at which the power supply apparatus performs the authentication for realizing the communication with the electronic apparatus.